1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a method of testing of a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly to a method of testing a semiconductor memory device using a built-in self-test (BIST) circuit and a semiconductor memory device having a BIST circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional method of testing a memory device, data read from a memory array are output to a data output buffer, the output data are provided to an external memory test device through a data output pad, and then, the external memory test device performs a memory test operation using the output data.
When performing the memory test using the external memory test device having an operating frequency lower than that of the semiconductor memory device, a relatively long time is required for the memory test.
When performing the memory test using the external memory test device having the operating frequency identical with that of the semiconductor memory device, a high cost is incurred.